The present invention relates to a driving device installed in a facsimile apparatus.
A driving device heretofore proposed for a facsimile apparatus includes a single drive source which is shared by both a read system and a write system. A problem encountered with such a type of driving device is that many clutches are required because one of the two systems has to be deactivated while the other is in operation, and because the two systems have to be activated at the same time in a self-test mode of operation, which is particular to a facsimile apparatus. Moreover, the drive source needs be matched with the maximum load which would act thereon in the course of the self-test mode of operation.
Another prior art facsimile driving device includes an exclusive drive source for a cutter. Still another prior art facsimile driving device is constructed to actuate a cutter by reversing the rotation of a drive source which is assigned to a write system. However, the device relying on the reverse rotation of the specific drive source causes the cutter to be driven when a paper is pulled back, resulting in a heavy load acting on the drive source.